I Never Meant to Meet You
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: Present Day Lucian AU. School is where your excepted to meet people, but this is a person Lucy never ever thought she would meet - she didn't think he existed. Based on the books!


**Hey, I'm back! It's been a while since I wrote Lucy/Caspian, or even read it! Woah, its actually a little sad... But oh well I suppose that happens. Life just kind of got in the way but I'm back now so it's fine! *massive grin, fluttering eyes* please forgive my absent. I'm been very busy. Since I last wrote I have left school, got a full-(Ish?) time job. And I love life at the moment so I thought I would grace the world of FanFiction another fictional Lucy/Caspian piece. This one is completely Au. It's not got Narnia in it (Or well it has but not in the way you guys would think it) No idea how long this is going to be, but enjoy! *Waves***

* * *

Lucy is the sort of girl who lives inside books, and there is one book she loves more than anything else - her grandfathers. He was and always will be one of the greatest men in her life alongside her brothers, and father. Her mother always believes she should get her head out of the book and study more. Lucy knows her mother has a point but there is something about her grandfather's book she has read it more times than she can count and still she doesn't know why she loves it so much. But alas, the sixteen year old remains in love with her grandfathers books. However, she is pulled from her musings by her brothers.

"I got you Peter - it's your turn." Edmund shouts knocking Lucy almost making her fall out her chair. "Ed!" She snaps picking up her book once more. "Stop being an imbecile!"

All eyes are on Lucy on her sudden outburst. She huffs, relaxing back into her chair. "Okay, Lu, no need to get your pants in a twist." Peter says putting his hand on Ed's back guiding him from the room. "Well next time have your waterfight outside!" She rolls her eyes lovingly and catches Peter's look and sticks her tongue out. She chuckles, however it is more to herself at her idiotic brothers. Susan then comes in patting her head, she crunches up her nose and smiles up at her. Her sister is so motherly to her, it makes her want to cringe but at the same time she loves it.

"Hey Lu, whatcha reading?" She looks at the front cover. "Nevermind." Susan chuckles and leans over taking it out of her sister's hand. "I still can't believe he based it on us..."

Lucy nods, _The Siblings Adventures in Narnia._ Her grandfather had based it all on the three of them. They were his legacy. She remembered when her grandfather died, it was a very sad time but he was loved by so many more than just his family. He was adored by many children who had given up on fairytales and lost worlds. Much like Susan, Susan has forgotten about fairytales and _Narnia_. The world their grandfather made for them, she has forgotten. Lucy's favourite character wasn't any of her siblings, but the crazy prince they have adventures with, Caspian. She would love to know who her grandfather based him on. Or if he was based on anyone. She smiles to herself, stepping up from her chair claiming her book back. "Hey!" Susan protests.

"You want to read, dig out your copy." She simply says going to her room. She sighs as she sits on the edge, how she misses her grandfather. It's only been three months since he passed which is why she thinks she is snippy at everyone who talks to her. She thinks that is why she is so obsessed with his book because it is _his_ books. It's a part of him. He dedicated it to them, _to my wonderful grandchildren; Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. May you always carry hope with you._ There were five, one dedicated to all of them. Then finally each of them had one dedicated to them. Each of them had a message. She sighs, falling onto her back.

"Just come back, for me, Granddad. Just come back."

* * *

School is difficult when you have no motivation, which she doesn't. She doesn't want to study, she doesn't want to do well. She groans, okay maybe that is a lie. She does want to do well but she doesn't have the willpower to get past this. _It's been three months, sweetheart, move on._ Is what her mother had said one night last week. It rings in her mind whenever she thinks about her grandfather. She should have moved on by now, everyone else seems to have.

"If it makes you feel better, no one moves on as quick as others." Someone says from behind. Lucy smiles taking in the appearance of the man in front of her. He's tall, blonde in the shaggy kinda of way that the hair just goes everywhere and is rather pale. His clothes match his hair, he's simply wearing jeans and a hoodie. She can't help but think he reminds her of someone.

"Thank you, it does." She says honestly, she rubs her arms. "Urm, how did you know I was thinking that?"

He smiles, putting his hand up to her necklace resting it in his palm. She seems shocked as she straightens up her hands falling to her sides and she looks worries. "Relax," He says with a chuckle and she smiles. "You looked pained, and were clutching this for dear life while reading. I took the most likely guess. What are you reading." His face falls and smiles at her, "David Pevensie was an incredible man." He muses. "Did you know him?"

"I'm Lucy..." She says, reaching for the book running her hand over the cover. "He was my granddad."

"Lucy... woah, hi. I've heard so much about you." Lucy blanks, her eyes filling with wonder.

"Really? Funny I don't know you." She smiles rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. He smiles.

"I knew your grandfather once upon a time." She is intrigued, she doesn't realise she's asked how until she has. He chuckles. "Our grandfathers were very close friends." She smiles, she loves hearing old stories about him. "They used to be in a band together your grandfather played-"

"Cello." Lucy interrupts grinning madly. He smiles too. "Yes, while my grandfather played violin."

"Wow, I knew he was in a band but didn't ever think I would meet someone who knew someone in that band - sorry I'm rambling." She hasn't felt this happy in - well she can't remember the last time she did. She's smiled for the first time in months and it's thanks to some stranger. "Thank you," She whispers. "You've made me so happy today. So thank you for talking to me." He smiles, grateful he could help.

"Well, I should probably head to class. Bye, Lucy." He says and she smiles.

"Goodbye... oh wait I don't know your name!" She calls after him he turns and calls it back but she didn't hear it over the crowd. "Wait." She says in a hopeless plea and chuckles, she continues with her day with a smile for once.

* * *

It's a couple of days after she met the mysterious person, she wants to meet him again so each free period she has she goes to where they had been talking in hopes she would meet him again. But no such luck yet, which saddened her. Not even her family had been able to make her smile like he had, he made her feel herself again. Made her feel less hopeless. Makes her believe in hope again.

But she doesn't know him name.

That is the only problem, what if she see's him again what is she supposed to say? 'Hey - sorry what's your name again I didn't hear you the first time.' Like she is going to say that, she groans burying her head in her hands. Her blonde hair fell over her hand darkening her vision. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hello again Lucy - granddaughter of the most amazing person in the world. You okay?"

She looks up and is met with a smile and brown eyes. "Hello again." She smiles, happy to finally see him again. "I'm fine just urm, how do I say this... I didn't hear your name when you said it the other day..."

"That's why you're panicking - because you didn't know how to ask me what my name was? Lucy you may be one of the most amazing people I've met. And I've met your grandfather," He says winking with a half smile, he takes a seat next to her. "Whatcha studying."

"Sorry, so what is your name?"

"Caspian."

Caspian. Caspian, He was Caspian?! No wonder she recognised him, her grandfather got his description right. He looks the same in the book. Now she knows who inspired her grandfather's prince. She excuses herself, saying she needed a minute. Which is not a lie. She is in the bathroom looking in the mirror, looking at her attire. She is simply in a jumper and skirt, why did she suddenly care what she looked like? She doesn't understand it. She looked to the door, she knows she needs to go back out there. And she wants to, she wants to get to know him... but what if he isn't like the person she fell in love with. What if he's not like _Caspian?_ But then a little part of her screams. 'What if he's better?' She takes a deep breath and goes back to where they were sitting. He's gone. She sighs sadly, then sees his note.

 _Got a phone call, wanna have coffee sometime? - Casp x._

She sighs... she doesn't know what this feeling is but she needs to see him again.

* * *

 **Agghhh! It feels so good to be writing this again!:) I have missed this, please please let me know what you think.**

 **Told ya Narnia was in it but not how you thought it would be! I will hopefully update soon, bye for now!**


End file.
